A night by the beach
by Bomb.shellshock
Summary: Rin and Haruka encounter each other late at night by the beach. Will there be conflict between them? Both as tense as they are you could only guess yes, but..who knows? One-shot: Rated M for Sharkbait


Rin was wild definitely.

Rin was, fiery, and short tempered.

Rin was like fire and yet he made him feel like water.

If Haruka loved water, Rin was like the ocean, way more volatile and untamed.

Haruka was a pretty closed kid, annoyed by everyone so naturally when Rin came into Haru's world he couldn't bare the smiles, the touchy mannerism, the joyful experience he brought to his cold and wet world. So when he went away...

"I'm going to Australia! My dream is to become an Olympic swimmer!"

Rin broke his heart, and he couldn't bare it, after this boy showed him how vulnerable and joyful he could be with others. Naturally Haruka been the awkward boy he was couldn't find any way except having this agressive like behaviour towards him, to aliviate some of the pain and...some other sensations the maroon haired boy brought with him.

Naturally as he encounter the jaded teen again after so much he had felt a lot towards Rin, but, he also felt an attraction way stronger than when they were little, sure he felt magnetism towards him, as kids, but now he felt the raw sexual tension built up disguised as an urge to compete against him.

"I can't be free, not with Rin nor without Rin, what should I do..." the blue eyed boy started walking as the insomnia cursed his night, he went up to look at the sky.

The night was clear. The stars shone shamelessly iluminating the path of another insomniac who went out for a run, both pass crossing unconsciously towards an illuminated path that drove right to the beach.

The redhead couldn't sleep so he sneaked for a little run and to breath some salty air over the ocean, not expecting to run into his life long rival. As both boys arrived the stoned path that drove into the sand both aknowledged their presence almost immediately.

-Haruka.- The taller boy said in a jaded tone.

Haruka oggled him as he was looking into the ocean, didn't bother to reply. Because he was much fascinated with the boys growth.

"Damn it, Rin, why everything is so hard with him. "

-..You are as icy as ever, I never get to know what is up to your mind, ya know? -

-Tsk- That annoyed the raven, he had left him and now he was been cold after all he meant to him.

-..No answer, huh?- The redhead stepped in, closing the distance.

But instead of his bitter answers to make him anger the raven tried a different approach, the other boy was tensed, and there was no way they could solve stuff like that, not right now, at least.

-Rin- Much to his discomfort it has always been Rin the one who he kept seeking for support, the one who had what he wanted. Not only he wanted to be like him. He wanted to have him and to drink in him, like the water he loved so much.

Rin expression turned into an eyebrow lift as he couldn't read into Haruka's thoughts

-Anyway, you shouldn't sleep up late or your train...- he got cutted short by a very invasive Haruka whom decided to close the distance particularly at that moment, making the scene more intimate as he closed the gap between them in the stonewalk.

Rin decided he wanted to see where did the odd behaviour Haru was displaying ended up to. He was already woken up, what could possibly end up wrong?

-..But as you are as restless as me, maybe we should have a talk.- Haruka just nodded and started walking by the taller boy's side as both went deeper into the dark beach.

-...So? What's upsetting you so much that you can't sleep? - Asked the fiery one.

-...How did you...?- replied the blue eyed with a confused look on his face.

-Haru, we'd been friends for a while now and as far as I know, you are starting to feel the pressure too.-

Oh yeah, definitely he could feel the pressure, but it wasn't the one Rin was talking about.

No, it wasn't the so called "competitive swimming pressure" it was that he could finally understand why he was so obsessed with the man by his side, why he felt so depressed when he went away, why he wanted to compete with him so much, why he felt fired up whenever he was close to him. Why he wanted to be by his side and just felt utterly overwhelmed when somebody made him feel so much.

His thoughts were interrumpted by a whole heartedly laugh -You never change, do you? You are not even listening to me. But, oi, - he said passing an arm over Haruka's shoulder -It's fine, chill, don't let your nerves get the best of you. Just, swim free, like yo´re used to. And it's going to be ok.-

Haruka took a look into the boy's hand and then into the dark ocean, seemed so different from the pale sand and his bright eyes, the cool breeze untangling his silky burgundy locks.

As the another boy made an attemp to retire the warm arm around his shoulder Haruka stopped him dry on, grabbing his hand.

-..Huh? Haru? What's wrong?- Rin's fiery eyes met his cold ones, both mesmerized by each other's Haru's eyes reflected the sky and Rin's eyes were fiery as the stars reflected in them making them more hipnotic.

"Jeez, he's acting more weird than the usual, and that's a lot considering he strips down in public places whenever he sees water. Luckily he had learned he shouldn't but took him like, what, 17 years? "

-Stay- he just said leaning more into the redheads chest and prying him to hug him tighter, in a more intimate manner, like a cat.

. fuck.

-...Oi, Haru I know that you are nervous and everything about going out to the world but...-

-Rin, it's not that..- The boy leaned in looking into the other lips in an attempt to be more seductive, of course the redhead was just pretty much confused by his behaviour, yet as his heart started to pump faster he wrapped his arm more confidently into the smaller frame of his friend and just plain took a look at him caressing more into his sides. They just sat there listening to the ocean song into the comfortable veil of the beach's night.

Rin brushed his lips soflty and that was it.

Haruka jumped on the redhead's lap and gave him a kiss, surprised with how gentle Rin just kissed back, as the shark was usually high in spirits and pretty much a competitive person, he was just really surprised at the feathery demeanor. -..Hey- he cooed -Don't be nervous, really.-

-..I'm not nervous, Rin, I just wanted to...- He continued with a more heated kiss surprising Rin in the process but whom quickly complied at his demand for more passion. It was his thing after all.

Ah, but as soon as he talked the blue eyed boy could feel the smirk on Rin's face, a smirk of victory.

-..What did you want to, Haru?- He asked mockingly going further down into his neck teasingly. - Huh? tell me...c´mon..- He continued firing up the raven enjoying the situation. As he was took away by passion of having his Haruka in his lap practically begging for a makeout.

"Heh, he is always icy finally he melted a little. I told him I would fire him up in competition, but this is way better, he is practically begging for a makeout session." The redhead thought as he hugged him tighter between the muscles of his arms feeling the soft skin and body of the boy on his lap as he heard a loud moan coming from the boy's throat. He reached in kissing deeply, caressing Haruka's lips with his and with his tongue, the boy moaned louder muffled by him as both tongues caressed.

That fact made him feel tighter in the pants as he reached in again not before locking an intense gaze with Haruka's big blue eyes.

-I wanted to kiss you...hah, for a while now- Was the raven's answer between pants of warm breath as he was all heated up and the redhead blushed a little as he aknowledge the raven's interest from first hand while brushing a little in between the fabric of them.

"God, I can't take Rin's teasing anymore!" He thought as closed the distance with the blushing boy, even more glued to him as he started going down.

-...Fuck me.- he begged as his tongue traveled down and his hand made the shark's shirt up. he smelled like the ocean and a musky perfume, probably his own scent with a masculine fragance.

. . .

!?- was the answer as his almond shaped eyes duplicated their size.

-But, Rin, hah, you told me you wanted to hear what I wanted, didn't you?- the blue eyed whispered latching more into his adam apple in an attemp for his lips to coaxe him rather than his words.

The redhead looked like his face was about to catch fire, his mind said that Haruka was blunt as fuck, but his groin was aching for the boy on top of him. Who was really comfortable going down his abdominal core to his well defined hips trailing a path with his plump limps as if he went further down starting to get his pants down the Captain's slim long legs.

-...WOAH, Haru, stop.- He said pulling him up again by his armpits. looking at him

"Huh? What's with Rin, he was confident a minute ago."

-...You were the one kissing my neck and...hah...- Haruka panting, remembering times in which the redhead got him high in spirit. That time around the grille he acted all cool and collected

"Just, don't cry if you lose"

He was the one mad, because he had lost against him in a more intrincated manner, but deep inside he just wanted to get ravished by him. Nothing else. His voice brought him back to reality.

-Yeah, I know, kissing in a beach is romantic but...having sex outdoors it's ...not that...romantic, don't cha think? I mean, I rather have you on my matress or...somewhere more private..-

Haruka looked at him confused, raising a dark eyebrow to his complain.

-..Are you a tease, Rin?-

"There is again, Haru's fucking bluntness."

-...Huh!? I´m not! I´m just trying this to be romantic, that's all! and ...Nevermind- he said with an annoyed undertone but none the less complied the smaller's demands. Now straightaning his posture hugging him with both hands shcakcling him in an embrace.

-...So, Haru- He said taking of his jacket with a smile and splattering across the sand before turning the other boy around laying him over the warm fabric of it. - I want to see you with another expression.- He said as he started kissing close to his pulse stopping at a particular tender point as his eagerness for having the boy between the sand and his body was slowly dizzing him with heat.

Haruka moaned quite loud as the grinning lips of his friend brushed, a sensitive spot close to his collarbone, he contemplated the stars as the mane of his friend found a comfortable place to rest in his chest as he went further down tugging on the blue eyes boy shirt rising it up as his hands went lower down his slighty softer and less defined muscles.

-Oh, yes, Rin, Rin!- the boy started getting way too loud to resist.

-Heh, I didn't imagine you this loud- He went up capturing his lips muffling his moans with their tongues as his hand started caressing Haruka's manhood making him arch his back, as his own clashed even clothed against the raven's thigh and hipbone.

"God, he is so vocal, it's driving me crazy." He thought as he felt a warm liquid in his hand and Haruka borke the kiss for air and, of course, to moan.

"So intese!" the raven could not answer his last name is he was asked right now, even though it was a simple caress with Rin on top of him, some kisses and they were quite far right now from more than that he was feeling pure bliss as the warm long fingers touched him along with the redhead's chin close to his ear resting over his shoulder grinning wildly making sure Haru felt it in his neck. Yet there was something oddly intimate at scene. They were close and teasing but they were really hugging each other tightly, closely into the cold sand.

"It feels even better than when the water touches me" He though as he was engulfed with warm and his muscles relaxed riding off his orgasm marking a slower tempo with his hips silently indicating him to do it gentler as his body was releasing the tension. Rin kissed his forehead and nuzzled a little in his neck whispering in a low sensual voice.

-I like that sight...I rather see you coming first in this kinda events, if you know what I mean.-

As Haruka came back to reality he realized even though the boy was behaving more gentle he was still hard as he felt a harsher pressure in his leg.

He wanted to tell Rin to shut up, but couldn't muster more than a deadly look that seemed more cute to the redhead than threatening. He laughed kissing his cheek.

But Haruka was quite eager to please him as he started lowering his pantsmore freeing the erection that was claiming for atention since the raven had started moaning. He started stroking him gently between his fingers pushing ever so slightly coaxing the redhead to sit instead of just laying on top of himself. Rin let out a pleasured husky sigh while caressing Haruka´s short black hair as he went down on him slowly licking his way to his hipbone coming face close to his lenght.

-So big- He muttered to himself a bit hot on the face as he got the thickest part of it inside his mouth while rolling his tongue over it. Rin let out a groan relaxing more over his elbows as he watched Haruka work half-way down into his shaft trying to fit down the whole stuff into his small mouth getting slower as it became difficult to go further. Yet, he coated the member with lots of saliva as he stroked down to the base with a hand, Rin felt smooth under him, despite the thick cores of muscle he had a soft skin that was pleasant. Hell, even the thick veiny erection had a warm flexible feeling under his tongue.

-...Haah, Haru, don't go down on the ...uh whole thing if you can't.- he panted as he caressed the short thick hair of the raven looking into his now very bright and expressive eyes. Haruka was pleased as he heard the teasing Rin like that and started going further down with licks pulling out the whole thing out before lapping at it never breaking eye contact. Before putting the head again in between his lips.

"Gosh, I love to see him like this" He attempted to warn the boy as he released inside the boy's mouth sight whitening seen more stars than the ones in the sky.

Haruka didn't flinch a bit just slowed down until the very tip parted his plump lips and let the cum ooze down his tongue down the lenght all the way to the base of the redhead's member.

-...-

He looked at him confused as he was panting trying to catch up his breath again, but non the less took in the sight of the raven playing with the cum in his mouth and down his shaft a thick trail of saliva and god knows what else connected the meaty flesh to his lips with his eyes closed in pleasure.

-...Haru...- He just let the name out to the air. Just wanting to plain say it.

Haruka observed as small droplets of sweat formed in the maroon haired man that was devouring his neck, his hair now damped "I really want to lick the water of his skin" Haruka thought as the redhaired Captain started caressing him again from his shoulders to the nape of his neck he went from there to his jawline down the neck .

Haruka arched blissfully at the touch.

Of course both of them were so pleased at each other's touch that Rin coaxed him to sit on top of him again andd started caressing him everywhere his hands could reach under his clothes. Haruka grabbed him by the back of his longer locks untangling them and getting them tangled again as both shared short kisses or longer ones deeply exploring each other's mouth. So involved where the boys with each other than the soft song of the ocean was long forgotten as the redhead started making sweet friction with both their lenghts to make Haruka moan again, he earned his surprise along with the raven whitening his eyes in pleasure as he needed more. So compelled that didn't hear the ocean getting louder as the tides were slowly getting higher without the boys realizing until...

-...Hey, Haru...hah.

-...Oh, fuck me already, Ah! Rin!.-

-..Wai, Haru, I don't have any lube or cond...oh god..don't want to...hah! hurt...,just came for a run, didn´t...ah, damn it.-

Haurka begged louder close to his ears and Rin could only hear him beg for him as both their skin was so close, he started to hear the roar of the ocean closer but ignored the warning. As the redhead leveled his hips over his, his erection ready for a second round.

"Fuck it, he wants it, I do, gonna make him feel something he never did before."

Half in pleasured extasis he thought that maybe, just maybe Haruka let the cum ooze down like that as for using it for lube since he was insistent with sex for a while now...Just maybe.

As Haruka hugged his back with constricting pressure both the boys felt a terrible sting of cold piercing both their bodys with a force that made them back out startled as they were trying to figure out why they were wet, both connected the scenario fast enough to realize the tide was growing over them and with all the fondling they didn't realize sooner to make out further from the coast waves that were slowly eating up the beach. As the initial cold went down their spines Rin started laughing and Haruka soon followed with a more shy grin, as the surge retired again to the dark ocean leaving just two boys wet, salty. horny and foamy.

-Woah, that's new, I thought you only laughed when I tickled you...- Rin replied teasingly brushing over his ribs as Haruka tried to get rid of his hands as they were making him laugh.

-Stop it.-He replied moodily at the fact of having Rin distracted from pleasing him.

-Well, this is "very" you, we ended up soaked, what are the odds you didn't came by it, judging by how horny you were.-

-Shut up, Rin.- Haruka replied attempting to sound annoyed but failing miserably.

-Heh- Was a good date, though.- As Rin thought the mood was completely ruined (for him at least) the blue eyed boy passed the initial startling of the cold water while he was been held hostage by Rin's arms, still half dressed and completely soaked.

Come to think of it, now the scene seemed to him quite erotic, both of them close to the ocean, the darkness, the wetness, the salty smell of the sea and the sweat, it was intoxicating to him.

-So, is this over? he asked with a reproaching tone as Rin tried to get up to dry himself a little and offered his new lover his hand to help him stand too.

-..What can be done? I mean, we are both soaked and...oh...- He grinned as he registered the frustration in Haruka's voice. He leaned in to peck him on the cheek.

-What about a shower?-

-...

The eyes of Haruka lit.

-I promise you another date in the ocean some day we are not fully dressed.- He snaked an arm around Haruka's waist. As they put their clothes as decent as they could covered in sand, seawater and salt.

-You know what Haru? I always loved your eyes, they are like water.- The redhead said without much context. -..Damn it, I lost my tie.- Not giving much importance to any comment Rin shrugged at Haruka's silence and plain continue to walk him out of the beach by his waist.

"Yeah, I might be like the water to Rin, and he might cause me the same as it, or even more, so I should risk it..No, he is not like water. He is like the moon "

He smiled

-And you are just like the moon, Rin-

-What is that supposed to mean?- The redhead looked at him suspiciously.

-..Wait, nah, don't tell me, on our next date I will try to guess it, if I'm wrong you win if I'm right you win. Deal?- Both voices echoed from afar the beach as both continued to the main street.

And indeed, if Haru was the sea, then what was Rin? He thought he was the ocean with his wildness and eagerness, but then he understood that maybe Rin was more like the moon, because he was always controlling the tides, making them as magic as they are and travel with it's irresistible magnetism.

Haru smiled following his footsteps over the sand.


End file.
